A Cherry Blossoms Blood Tastes Sweetest
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: Sakura & Naruto are sent on a mission to solve the mysterious murders at CrossAcademy there Sakuras foggy past becomes clear old fears are re-born umknown secrets are reviled and line between friends and enimes startes to run thin.NarutoVampireKnightXover
1. past to present

**Ok here's the story you've been waiting for 'A cherry blossoms blood tastes sweetest' so without farther delay lets start the story**

* * *

_A thousand years ago in the time of lost and forgotten history demons that feed on blood pledged the world, praying on the innocent… what we know today to be vampires .Countless murders filled the world as the sky stained crimson. To prevent anymore bloodshed the heavens sent a group of angels to stop the vampires who killed mercilessly. When their duty had been fulfilled the angels tried to return to their home in the heavens but were denied deemed to be in-pure and tainted with blood. The angels were damned to live on earth striped of their power... the fallen angels._

_When word that the angels had been striped of their power and damned to earth hit, the vampires who wanted revenge came after them after drinking one of the angels blood the vampires found it to have power. A murderous massacre took place killing off all angels that existed but finding that the power the vampires gained faded in time they looked for the strongest angles but found they were in hiding. Years went by and the world was stained with the blood of the angels their bodies covered the earth, once pure white wings now stained with blood and sorrow. When the vampires found the last most powerful angels they found them dead the angels had killed themselves to prevent the vampire from getting the power._

* * *

"Old granny Hokage what are we here for?" Naruto asked the Hokage in a whinny voice. It had been 4 years since Sasuke had left and he had grown up quit a bit, he now wore an orange and black jumpsuit instead of his old blue and orange one, he was now a good 6 foot tall, and his blonde hair had grown out a little longer.

"Baka don't talk to Hokage-sama like that." Sakura said punching him on the top of the head leaving a big red bump. Sakura had also grown quite a bit she now wore a red tank top that stopped right above her belly button (not in a sluty way), a white straight skirt with slits on each side and a black belt that went over it sideways, under her skirt were tight, black shorts. She wore knee high black boots with three buckles, and black figureless gloves, she had also let her bubble gum pink hair grow down to her waist.

"Ow Sakura that hurt." Naruto whined rubbing the top of his head where Sakura had hit him. Tsunade sighed at the behavior of the 2 ninja. Rubbing her temples trying to ease the hangover she had. "I have been informed of numerous murders that have been occurring at Cross Academy…" She said pausing for a moment. "The murders are very strange… every victim was completely drained of blood."

Tsunade stopped again as she opened one of the drawers of her desk and pulled out a piece of paper, "Your mission will be to go undercover as students at Cross Academy and find out what is the cause of these murders and stop it." She said giving the papers over to Sakura to look over. "The headmaster knows about your mission and will help you in any way he can, meet me at the village gates in 1 hour and I will transport you to the academy from there. Is your mission clear?" Tsunade said standing up.

"Hai!" The two coursed, bowing to the Hokage and leaving to go pack what would be needed for the mission.

* * *

Sakura was in her apartment packing for the mission, she had gotten an apartment by herself after her parents were killed. In her pack she had put extra kuni, some scrolls, information on the mission, and a change of cloths. She also made sure her Sword was strapped to her waist. She was looking around her room to see if she missed anything when her eyes landed on a picture of her and her family. Getting up and walking over to her night stand she picked up the picture and brushed some dust off of it.

"That was 11 years ago…" She whispered to herself, quickly putting the picture down not wanting to be reminded that her family was gone, her memories of that night were very fogy she only remembered that whatever killed her parents were not human but other than that she couldn't remember much just lots of blood.

Her eyes once again looked over her room and landed on another picture. It was a picture of her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, picking the picture up she gave a small smile and packed it in her back pack.

She had just zipped up her back pack and swung one strap over her shoulder when someone knocked on the door. Sighing she swung the other strap over her shoulder and headed to the door. The knocking got faster and harder as she approached it, _'somebody's not very patient.' _She thought as she opened the door to see Naruto standing in her doorway. _'I should have known.'_ She thought sighing as she walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Naruto, what was with all the knocking?" She asked as she and Naruto walked down the street to the village gates. "You were taking so long to answer the door so I kept knocking." He said with a sheepish grin on his face. Sakura sighed as she looked up at the sky, it was getting late and the sun was already starting to go down. As they got closer to the village gates they came onto new path, Sakura looked to the side to see a bench that brought back sad memories. She quickly looked away as memories of the night Sasuke had left came back to her.

Nartuo looked at Sakura with sad eyes knowing exactly what she was thinking about. He looked down at the ground, they had still been unsuccessful in bringing Sasuke back, they had come close a year ago but he had changed, he wasn't himself any more. He gave a heavy sigh as he looked back up to see the village gates were in view and he could see the Hokage standing there.

When they came to a stop they were standing in front of the Hokage with determined looks on their faces. "All right Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki your mission starts now, I have no way of knowing how long this mission will take so be prepared, if anything goes wrong contact me." She said in a serious voice.

"Hai!" Both ninja chorused nodding their heads. Tsunade nodded to them and started making many different hand signs "Transport!" she yelled biting her thumb so it bleed and slamming her hand onto the ground. There was a big flash of light and smoke everywhere.

* * *

As the smoke faded Sakura and Naruto found themselves in different surroundings. It was completely dark out now, they were on a path that was surrounded by trees and what seemed to be a small forest, they could see a small bit of building from where they were standing.

Hearing footsteps Sakura grabbed at her sword unsheathing it, she swung it around and to the side of her. As she turned her head around she saw that her sword was at the neck of tall man, he had long brown hair, maroon colored eyes, and he was wearing what looked like a white school uniform.

"That was rather reckless don't you think." Said the man still standing there not even looking fazed at the sword pressed against his neck. Seeing that he was not a threat Sakura slowly put her sword down, sliding it back into its sheath. Turning around so that she was facing the man, she gave a sheepish smile, "sorry about that, are you a student here?" She asked indicating to his uniform.

"Yes I am and I'm guessing that you two are the new exchange students." He said his face unchanging from the blank expression he had. "Yes we are, my name is Sakura Haruno, and this is…" she said jabbing her thumb toward Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki!" he finished. "My name is Kaname Kuran, it is nice to meet you both." He said in a smooth voice.

'_Kaname Kuran… somehow he looks very familiar.'_ Sakura thought as she stared at Kaname. "I will show you two to the headmaster's office." Kaname said as he started walking up the path motioning for the two to fallow him. "Thank you Kaname…" Sakura said as she and Naruto fallowed him. "But if you don't mind me asking why are you out at this time, aren't there curfews?" She questioned. "Yes there are curfews but I am in the night class so our curfew is a little… different." He said still walking forward.

"Night class?" Naruto questioned giving a confused look. "Yes night class. At Cross Academy there is a day class and a night class, the day class's work during the day and that night classes work during the night. All day class students have to be in their dorm when nights class students come out, the only day class students that are aloud to be out during the night are the prefects." Kaname said.

"I see." Sakura said as the confused look left her face. "Yes, but I do think it would be wise if you two did not come out at night, its quite… dangerous." He said looking back at the two for the first time. "Dangerous? Let me guess your talking about the murders that have been going on around here aren't you." Sakura said trying to hold back a laugh.

"That's part of it yes but there are other things… that are dangers out here." He said facing forward again. "Oh… I'm so scared." Sakura and Naruto said together laughina a little. Kaname chuckled as they continued walking. '_Soon… you will find that this place holds your worst fears cherry blossom…but maybe some of your memories of _that_ night will resurface.'_ Kaname thought as he guided the two ninja up through the halls of the school.

The halls were dark and disserted. Coming to two large wooded doors the two ninja stopped as Kanmae knocked on the door before walking in, fallowed by the two. "Chairman?" Kaname asked looking around the empty room. As Sakura and Naruto walked into the room, a man with light blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail jumped out from behind the door.

"Hey, there!" The man yelled only to make Naruto jump up and behind Sakura. "Jezz, old man do you have to pop out of nowhere like that." Naruto said taking a deep breath. _'He's a ninja and he was scared by that? God this is gonna be a long mission.'_ Sakura thought as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Thank you Kaname for showing these two to my office, but you might want to get back to class." The Chairman said ignoring Naruto's complaining. Kaname nodded his head as he walked back out the way they came in.

As soon as the Chairman knew Kaname was gone he turned to the two ninja. "So I take it that you two are the ninja from the hidden leaf village." He said in a rather cheerful way. "Hai!" both ninja said in unison, "my name is Sakura Haruno, age 17, medical-nin, ranking ANBU." Sakura said becoming serious letting the Chairman know that she was ready for the mission. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, age 17, ranking ANBU." Naruto chimed in after Sakrua not sounding as serious but still letting the Chairman know that he was also ready.

"Now, now there is no need to be formal, after all you to may be spending quite some time here." The Chairman said waving off their seriousness and chuckling a little. "Now you two both know why you are here am I correct?" the Chairman said still with an easy going smile.

Both ninja nodded slightly baffled by his easygoing nature. "Good, very good, then both of you will posse as students in your 11th year." He said handing them both a black school uniform. "And I will make you two prefects so that you will have some rights without being spacious, but you will have to carry out the duties of a perfect as well." The Chairman said finishing up his statement as the two ninja nodded in understanding.

Suddenly the entrance doors burst open and two figures walked in one was a girl and the other was a boy. The boy was tall and was wearing a black school uniform; he had silver hair and white eyes that reminded Sakura of Neji. The girl was much sorter then the boy and just an inch shorter than Sakura, she also was wearing a black school uniform, she had burnet shoulder length hair and maroon colored eyes that seemed to be a darker shade that Kaname's.

Both students walked in the room not seeming to notice that Sakura and Naruto were in the room as well. "Honestly is it really our duty to wait for them at the gate just to be their personal guard?" the tall boy said in an annoyed voice. Not really knowing what they were talking about Sakura and Naruto decided to just listen to them.

"Well I guess it must be a big bother for you." The Chairman replied seeming to also forget the two ninja. "If you knew it was such a bother then you should have gotten someone more fit to be a prefect." The tall boy said starting to get angry, the brunet girl next to him sighed letting out a long breath.

"And she's more than useless." The silver haired boy said pointing a thumb at the girl. As the brunet girls expiration changed to an angry, "What room do you have to talk your either always late or not even there!" She all but yelled at him.

"Ummmm…" Deciding to make herself known Sakura spoke up. "Ohh yes." The Chairman said remembering that the ninja were still in the room. "Yuuki, Zero these are our new exchange students." The Chairman said pointing to Sakura and Naruto so they could introduce themselves. "Hi my name is Sakura its nice to meet you." Sakura said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Sup my names Naruto." Naurto said with a sheepish smile on his face. "Ohh hello, my name is Yuuki Cross… its nice to meet you." The brunet girl said feeling a little embarrassed that she didn't notice the two in the room earlier. Sakura turned to the taller boy and watched him put his hands in his pockets_ 'now who does that remind me of…'_ "my name is Zero Kiryu." He said in a cool voice, _'ohh ya defiantly another Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought chuckling a little to herself.

"Well now that we all know each other, Yuuki Zero I have made these two our new prefects so now you will have some help with things." The Chairman said in a happy voice while clapping his hands together. "Now its getting late so Yuuki could you please show Sakura to her room, it is the new room next to yours. And Zero I would like you to show Naruto to his room he is the room next to yours."

The Chairman said as he shooed them out of his office.

* * *

"So…" Sakura said trying to start up a conversation, as her and Yuuki walked along outside to the dorms. "So… you're the Chairman's daughter right?" She said not being able to think of anything else to say. "Yes I am." Yuuki replied. "So you and Zero are brother and sister then… I never would have guessed you two don't look anything alike." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"No we are not brother and sister, the Chairman took us in when we were young so we really aren't related in any way." Yuuki said as she turned to look at Sakura. "Ohhh…."

"So how did you get to become a prefect?" Yuuki said thinking it was her turn to ask a question. "Ohh well at our old school… me and Naruto were honor students and I guess the Chairman heard about it and decided that we were fit for the job." Sakura said making everything up as she went.

"So what do perfects do anyway?" Sakura said still not knowing her exact job as a perfect. "Well, basically we are roll models for the school, but we also have to make sure that the day class students are in their dorms before the night class students come out for there classes, other than that I guess we patrol the area to make sure that no day class students sneak out at night." Yuuki said summing up what she does on a day to day basis.

Not really seeing anything else to talk about Sakura just looked around the dorms they were now in, when her eyes landed on something strapped to Yuukis waist. "Ohhh so your into martial arts?" Sakura said indicating to Yuuki's staff strapped onto her waist, feeling relived that she finally got something to talk about in her field of work.

"Oh… ya I'm pretty good I guess do you spare?" Yuuki said more interested in this conversation than the other they were having earlier. "Ya I do but I'm more in the field of swordsmanship same basic concept just the end is sharper." Sakura said laughing a little. "We should spare sometime it would be fun." Sakura said starting to like the girl more now that they found something they had in common.

"Ya that would be great, maybe you could teach me some tips on swordsmanship." Yuuki said smiling back at Sakura. They had already reached Sakura's dorm, the two girls said good night to each other and went into their separate rooms.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up about 2 hours before school would start. Stretching she looked out the window to see the peaking sun as she walked over to the bathroom grabbing a towel on her way. Stepping into the shower Sakura let her hair that she had put up the night before down as she turned on the water and let it warm up her cold body.

Not really feeling the need to hurry Sakura stood there washing her body and letting the warm water sooth it as it ran down her cream skin. Once she was satisfied with her wash she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower raping a towel around her wet body tightly.

Sakura walked over to her desk where she had sat her school uniform the night before. Picking it up she slipped the towel off, drying the rest of her wet body before putting the towel on her head to help dry her hair. Putting on a bra and underwear Sakura started to slip into her uniform. Once she was done she went to the bathroom not even bothering to look and see how the uniform looked on her.

She picked up a brush and stared brushing through her hair to make sure that it didn't have any knots in it. Once she was done with her hair she lightly put some make-up on, as a last touch Sakura slipped into her knee high boots not wanting to go without them.

Grabbing her school bag Sakura went to the full length mirror in her room to see what she looked like. Looking at her reflection Sakura was surprised to find that the uniform looked great on her. The black pleaded skirt was not too short but short enough to show off her greatly shaped legs, the white under shirt was covered by a black long sleeved shirt that had white lines going down the outline showing off her curves and how much she had matured, a red bow was tied right over her chest, as a white with red strips band was tied around her arm that said 'Prefect'. Lastly her knee high boots added a small splash of her style in the uniform.

Feeling a little more confident Sakura walked out of her room only to be meet by Yuuki and her room mate. "Hey good morning." Sakura said in a cheerful voice as Yuuki smiled back at her, "good morning." Yuuki said as the three started walking to the classroom.

* * *

"Good morning class today we have two new students that will be joining use." The teacher said giving Sakura and Naruto the floor so they could introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno its nice to meet you all." Sakura said with a sweet smile on her face. Catcalls could be heard coming from most of the guys in the room, as Sakura giggle at the behavior. "Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, glade to be in this class." Naruto said giving a sheepish smile, a few girls in the class sighed as he spoke.

"Its good to have you both in class now Sakura you can… sit in the back next to Zero, and Naruto you can sit in the set in front of her." The teacher said pointing out their sets for them. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The classes went by slow… way to slow for Sakura's liking, she already knew all of this stuff this is basic learning for a student at the academy, she looked over at Naruto who seemed to not be getting anything the teacher was talking about _'man its amazing he graduated' _Sakura thought sighing in boredom. The bell rang signaling everyone that class was over _'finally'_ Sakura thought as she gathered her books, she just barley noticed that the girls were in a bit more of a rush to get out of class.

As Sakura grabbed her last book she heard Yuuki yell at her "Sakura come on!" She looked up to see Yuuki coming up to her, Sakura gave her a questioning look. "Come on we have to go." Yuuki said as she grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her out the door. "Hey… Hey … Yuuki, what this all about?" Sakura asked as she finally got her footing back and kept up with Yuuki's stride. "We have to get to the night house gates to make sure that the day class students go back to their dorm." Yuuki said as they came outside.

"How do you know that the day class students are even going to be there?" Sakura asked but the question was left unanswered as they came upon a crowd of girls surrounding a gate.

"Ohhh Aidou-sampi is soo cute."

"oooh I love Shiki-sama, hes sooo wonderful."

Ohh I can't wait."

"_Oh my god no not more fan-girls I hate, hate, HATE fan-girls"_ Sakura thought as she walked with Yuuki to the front gate. She heard the girls scream as the gates opened. "Shut the hell up you damn fan-girls" Sakura yelled at them as a snooty group of fan-girls walked up to her "And what makes you think you have the right to say that to us, you big ugly forehead." A Blonde said as a vein popped on Sakura's head. "Okay then I'll put it like this then." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice.

She walked over to a tree that was next to the group of girls, pulling her fist back and slamming it into the tree. The girls laughed as nothing happened. "What are you trying to do scare us or something!?" The blonde said laughing at her. "Wait for it" Sakura said and a few seconds later the tree cracked and then splintered into a million pieces. "Now." Sakura said looking at the horrified looks on the girls faces, "If you don't get the fuck out of here then your face is going to look just like that tree!" Sakura yelled still in a sickly sweet voice.

Every single one of the girls that were in hearing distance ran away screaming. "Hell ya run you little bitch ass fan-girls." Sakura said pumping her fist in the air. "That was rather reckless." Sakura heard a voice from behind her say; she turned around remembering the voice from last night. "Hey I remember you, its Mr. it's dangerous out side at night." Sakura said laughing a little. "Hah look I'm a prefect now so I can go outside at night all I want." She said pointing out her armband that said prefect.

"I see." Kaname said looking down at her arm band, "hey Kaname-sampi why are you keeping the cute new girl to yourself." A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a night class uniform said as he walked up to the two. "Aidou-san this is Sakura, Sakura this is Aidou-san." Kaname said giving a short introduction. "It's nice to meet you," Sakura said with a smile on her face, Aidou smiled back at her. Suddenly Sakura's attention turned to a group of fan girls flaking around a group of night class students, "Hey fan-girls get your asses back to your brooms!" She yelled at them.

"You can't tell us what to do!" One of the girls yelled back sticking their tough out at her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!" Sakura yelled raising her fist in the air as she started to walk over to the group. The group started to run scared and Sakura was about to fallow when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "There is no need to be violent." Kaname said as Sakura turned around to face him. "It is when you're dealing with some bitch fan-girls who think they run the show." Sakura said her fist in the air again.

"Hah she's feisty I like her." Aidou said laughing at Sakura's behavior. Kaname shook his head at how Sakura responded but stopped when he noticed something, he reached his hand forward and plucked a leaf that had blown into Sakura's hair, Sakura stared back at him as his hand remained next to her head. Suddenly Kanames hand was smacked away from sakura. Sakura looked over to see that it was Zero who had smacked his hand.

"Your class will be starting soon…" He said in a sickly voice. "Very well." Kaname said starting to walk away Aidou fallowing suit, "Good-bye cherry blossom." He said waving to Sakura. "Cherry blossom what the hell!" Sakura yelled raising her fist at Aidou, but he just kept on walking. She looked behind her to see Yuuki getting mulled by a group of fan-girls.

"Hey get the fcuk back to your dorms!" Sakura and Zero yelled at the same time, as the girls started running away in fear. Sakura turned and smiled at Zero, "Nice!" She said putting a hand on his shoulder before she turned to see her partner just standing there doing nothing. "Naruto, what the hell, if I have to deal with these damn fan-girls then so do you!" She yelled walking over to him.

"But Sakura-chan they wont listen to me." Naruto said in a whinny voice.

* * *

The cool night air blew past, making Sakura's long bubblegum hair blowing in beat with it. Sakura and Yuuki were walking around the school grounds, Naruto and Zero had gone off on their own just a little while ago. "So what do we do now?" Sakura asked she was getting the just of what a prefect was supposed to do but she didn't get why they were walking around outside at night.

"We have to patrol the school to make sure that the night class students are behaving and the day class students don't wander out of their dorms." Yuuki said looking around. "Ya ya ya, so basically we just walk around to see what is going on." Sakura said in a bored tone. Yuuki giggled at her as Sakura hunched over her shoulders and hung her head showing how bored she was.

Sakura stopped when she noticed that Yuuki was no longer walking, she looked in the direction she was looking and saw two day class girls below them. "Damn fan-girls." Sakura said as Yuuki jumped from upper level they were on to where the two girls were, Sakura sighed and fallowed suit using a near by tree to soften the fall like Yuuki had done.

"You two what are your names and class's." Yuuki said pointing to the two girls. "Wondering around is against the rules and it's dangerous out here at night." Yuuki said showing the girls her prefect arm band. _'kaname said the same thing what is up with these people… if it was about the murderer I could understand them saying it was just dangerous but they are implying that it is only dangerous at night…'_ Sakura thought showing the two her arm band as well.

"We just wanted to take some pictures of the night class." One of the girls said in a complaining voice as she stood up from her sitting position on the ground. "Jezz you fan-girls need to get a clue." Sakura said annoyed at the girls complaining voice. "Can't we just take a few?" the other girl said standing up as well, but she stopped and winced in pain as her hand went for her knee. "Your hurt!" Yuuki said in a panicking voice, looking down to see that her knee was bleeding. "Blood! This is bad you need to get back to your dorms right now!" Yuuki said in a panicking voice as she started to push the girl toward the dorms.

"Yuuki, Yuuki what up with you, claim down." Sakura said putting a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Sakura felt a presence coming toward them, and it had a strange dark ore around it. "But…" Yuuki started to say before Sakura cut her off. "Okay how about you take the girls back to their dorms and I will keep patrolling." Sakura said smiling at Yuuki.

"Well… I guess that will be alright just be careful." Yuuki said hurriedly pushing the girls toward the dorms. Yuuki had just gotten out of sight when Sakura quickly pulled out a small sword, that she had hidden earlier out from her boot. She quickly turned around and pointed it at the person behind her. "That was close." A Deep voice said as Sakura noticed that the people she had pointed her sword at were Adiou and Akatsuki, two night class students that she had meet earlier. "Who knew that cute new girl would have such a dangerous weapon with her." Aidou said chuckling as he pushed the blade away a little.

Sakura didn't lower her weapon though; she could sense the strange ore coming from the two of them. "Shouldn't you two be in class?" Sakura said with a smile on her face, although her voice was stern. "We were just passing by when we smelled blood so we wanted to see what had happened." Aidou said smiling calmly at her.

"Yes there was an accident but we have taken care of it so you can go back to your classes." Sakura said still not lowering her weapon. "Oh, your so cruel cherry blossom." Aidou said, Sakura swore she saw his blue eyes change to bright red before he closed his them. "ummm it smells so good." Aidou said as a small wind blew by. He opened his eyes and they were back to normal again.

Suddenly Aidou was right in front of her, one of his hands was gripping the end of Sakura's sword and the other was on top of hers. "What-!?" Sakura said getting cut off by Aidou. "The smell I was talking about…" He said grabbing her wrist, his grip tightened painfully making Sakura release her sword. "Was your… blood…" Aidou said as Sakura's sword hit the ground, Sakura's eyes widened at his statement. She looked down at the wrist and saw that it was lightly bleeding. _'Must have gotten it when I jumped off that tree…'_ Sakura thought as she tried to pull away from Aidou.

"okay jokes over let go!" Sakura said struggling but… he was stronger. She looked back up at his face when he pulled her wrist closer to it, her eyes widened this time she knew what she saw, his eyes were glowing bright red. "What the hell…!" Sakura said struggling some more. "It just smells so delicious… you're really… tempting me…" He said, her bleeding wrist was right next to his mouth, as he opened it she could see… fangs…

Aidou slowly bit his fangs into Sakura's wrist; she winced in pain as he bit deeper sucking the blood out of her wound before her widened. She could see images rushing past her vision, it was a room covered in blood with three bodies lying in the middle as a dark shadow of a person was leaving the house, his eyes were glowing red and he had blood dripping from his mouth and hands. They were the vague memories she had of her parent's death.

"V-vampires…" She whispered as Aidou took his mouth off her wrist. "Ummm soo good…I still want more… its so addicting… may I … drink from your neck…" He said moving behind her, pulling down the neck of her uniform as he licked some blood off his lips. Sakura stood there frozen her face was that of shock and fear. _'this is… this is … what killed my parents?... there was…so much blood…'_ she thought remembering the night of her parents death. " so much… blood…" Sakura whispered as Aidou lowered his head to her neck, but before he could sink his fangs into her neck she was pulled away from him. Sakura looked to her side to see that Zero had pulled her away and was pointing a gun at Aidou's head, Naruto was standing next to her in a protective stance.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is prohibit." Zero said in a sickly voice. "Getting so drunk at the mere smell of blood shows your true self… vampire…" Zero said his eyes narrowing at Aidou as Naruto stood unknowing of what was going on. Sakura just stood there still in shock, _'he knows…' _Sakura thought.

"It was just a taste really… her blood is so addicting though." Aidou said smiling back at Zero as Naruto's faced twisted into that of disgust. Sakura flinched when she heard a gun shoot, she quickly turned to see that Zero had shot his gun but had pointed it away from Aidou. "Zero!" Sakura heard a voice say as Yuuki came running out of the woods toward them. "Could you please lower your bloody rose." She heard a smooth voice say; Sakura looked over and saw Kaname come out from school.

"It's very dangerous to us." He said walking up to them. "Us…" Sakura whispered. "I will take care of these two." He said putting a hand on Aidou's shoulder, Aidou's face looked frightened slightly. "Akatsuki!" Kaname said looking back at Akatsuki as his face turning the same as Aidou's. "Why didn't you stop this you are just as responsible!" He said in a stern voice, before he turned to Sakura his eyes slightly changing to that of worry.

"Sakura are you all-…" Yuuki started to say before she was cut off. "How many…?" Sakura said quietly, her head was looking down so that her hair covered her face; her hands were balled into fists. When no one answered Sakura repeated her self saying it a bit louder this time. "How many what Sakura…?" Yuuki said

"HOW MANY VAMPIRES ARE AT THIS DAMNED SCHOOL!" She screamed as she lifted her head, her face was full of anger, sadness and fright. "What are you talking abo-…" Yuuki tried to say but Sakura cut her off again. "Don't fuck with me how many!" She yelled again, her hands were starting to bleed from her nails digging into her palms. "Sakura…" Naruto whispered as her looked at her in worry.

"… The whole… Night class." Yuuki said sighing at having to tell Sakura this information. "So…" Sakura said as she looked back down at the ground, "Half of this school is full of this school… IS FULL OF THE THINGS THAT KILLED MY FAMILY!!" Sakura screamed again as her head flew back up and she ran toward Kaname fist ready to punch him. Yuuki, Zero and Naruto stood there shocked as Sakura ran up to punch Kaname.

Sakura flung her fist forward, but Kaname caught it with his hand. She stared at him, anger in her eyes but tears were brimming inside them, threatening to spill over but she willed them back. Suddenly her vision started to go black around the corners of her eyes, "No…" She whispered as she fell forward. Kaname caught her limp body before it hit the ground; he slipped his arms around her legs and back as he picked her up.

He looked down at he sleeping face, _'so you've started to remember…but… you've got a long way to go … before you will remember completely…'_ he thought as he handed her off to Zero, her head fell limply onto his chest as he glared at Kaname.

* * *

**Ok so that was the 1****st**** chap of 'A cherry blossoms blood tastes sweetest' **

**Sorry to all the people who knew this story was coming out it took me a lot longer thatn I thought it would but here it is **

**Hope you all liked it **

**5 reviews please and I will put up the next chap as soon as possible**

**MidngihtShadow0110**


	2. cuts are only blood deep

**Hey everyone **

**Sorry it took so long to update but I got a much better response than I thought I would so I wanted to make this chap good so you all wouldn't be disappointed so I hope you all will like it.**

**Also I just put out a new story, a Naruto twilight x-over so that's out there if you guys want to check it out.**

**Well without further ado heres the 2****nd**** chap of a cherry blossoms blood tastes sweetest**

* * *

"Hey are you ready?"

"Of course, I made them by hand."

"Who are you going to give it to?"

The overly cheerful, squeaking voices could be heard all around the class room, as the girls in the class talked animatedly to each other, swooning over small bits of chocolate, that they were planning on giving away for Valentines Day. Sakura sat in her regular set in the back of the classroom with Zero watching as even Yuuki and her roommate Yuri talked about the love holiday that was coming tomorrow. She listened as one of the girls giggled in the very front of the class, "So, what are you going to say when you give it to him?" one of the girls asked a girl who was swinging back and forth holding onto a bright pink box this a red bow attached. "I'm gonna give it to him and say I'm giving you my heart please don't break it." The swooning girl said as the group around her squealed in delight. _'puke! Why don't I cut your heart out and shove it into what's his names face then you can really give him your heart and I wont have to listen to you ever again.'_ Sakura groaned in her head as she let her head lay on top of her crossed arms. She hated, HATED, from the fiery pits of hell, Hated Valentines day, it was just another way for girls to make complete fools of themselves, and just an excuse for fan girls to get even more annoying. And with the whole day class population, minus Yuuki and Yuri, drooling, hearts in their eyes, fan girls, Sakura was even more aggravated that usual.

Trying to forget the annoying chatting going on around her Sakura let her mind wonder to the unwanted memory of a few nights ago. _'The whole night class… they… are all vampires… and my family… was killed by vampires…'_ Hell certainly took a good liking to her, but she couldn't figure out why she was letting the matter get to her, they weren't the same ones who had killed her parents, and they had no hostility in them, and even Yuuki, Zero, and the chairman knew about them. So why did she feel this way toward them, she wasn't a person that held grudges, so why was she the only one being hostile here?

Sakura was snapped out her thoughts when she heard Yuuki say something, "Hey Sakura are you doing to give somebody a Valentine." She seemed so happy about the subject, not like the fan girls who just wanted to show their already obvious obsession with the night class. "I… I don't know yet…" She said smiling sheepishly back at her, she couldn't ruin her cheerful mood just because she didn't like the holiday. "Why is it that _someone_ has been glaring at us this whole time?" Sakura heard Yuri say indicating to Zero who had been in a straight, stick up his ass mood all day. Sakura sighed out, "I got it." She said as she let a big puff of air and hit Zero on the head with two large books she had on her desk. "What the hell was that for!?" He yelled standing up from his seat, "I was just making sure you didn't die glaring." She said a smirk on her face as she looked up at him, "You should thank me." She finished laughing evilly.

But her laughing soon came to an end when Zero took a large book off his desk and hit Sakura right on her head as well. "Zero!" She yelled standing up as well, "I was just making sure you didn't die with that ugly look on your face, you should thank me." He said mocking her earlier words, with his own smirk present on his face. The two where soon in a full blown screaming argument, before Naruto came in between them, "Hey you guy you should stop before the teacher comes in." He said putting his hands up. "STAY OUT OF IT!" Sakura and Zero yelled at the same time before continuing their argument.

* * *

"Hey giving chocolate before tomorrow is prohibited!" Yuuki yelled at the screaming fan girls, from on top of the stone wall that separated the night and day classes. Sakura was pushing some of the girls back when she noticed a girl trying to climb over the wall. "Hey!" But before she could even get another word out the girl fell from onto of the shoulders of another girl, she was about to run over in an attempt to save her when she saw Zero doing just that. But that was all she saw when a large group of fan girls pushed her down to the ground when she wasn't looking. Furry sweeping over her face Sakura stood up an evil look in her eyes and she looked at the fan girls. "Get. The. Hell. Out. NOW!" She said her teeth grinding together.

The look she was giving them was surly scaring them but once the doors opened the group of girls behind them pushed their way forward, knocking Sakura to the ground again in the process. Furry swept over her eyes again and she looked up to yell at the girls, "DAMN IT, THAT'S IT I'M GONNA PESONALY BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU ALL!" she was about to stand up and chase the damn girls down when she noticed someone standing in front of her, "You better have a damn good reason for getting in my way." She said looking up only to see none other than Kaname, his hand outstretched to help her up. She was about to except the help when her mindset suddenly changed and she smacked his hand away, quickly getting up herself "Thanks." She said, in a sickly sweet voice as she walked off.

'_damn it why am I acting like this…' _she thought as she walked off. _'I don't even hate him…so what's up… do I fear them…NO, no that can't be it there is not way…' _She thought as she stoked off trying to think of a good reason to why she was acting the way she was. Naruto watched as his best friends walked away, he could tell that the matter with the night class was bothering her but he had no clue of how to help her.

* * *

"Come on, Come on we have to get there before the prefects do."

"Lets go."

"Aidou-sempi!"

"Like hell I'm gonna let these little fan girl go off like that! Let's go!" Sakura said in a huff and she made her way after the group of day class girls. It was here and Sakura was not too happy about it… Valentines days… Once outside Sakura watched as the fan girls lined up behind gates that had the names of the night class students above them. _'You have got to be kidding me'_ Sakura thought as she watched Yuuki explain to the girls the rules on giving away chocolates. The ear bursting scream of the girls was heard as the night class gates were opened, "SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Sakura yelled pumping her fist in the air.

She watched leaning on a tree near by, as the girls obediently stayed in line to give away their chocolates. "Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto yell as he walked up to her his hands full of small boxes filled with chocolates. "Do you want some?" He asked looking at the candy like it was Christmas. "Nah I might catch a fan girl dieses." She said both of the ninjas laughing slightly. The two of them sat out for most of the time it seemed that the day class girls were not doing much so they sat back and watched them give their boxes to the night class boys.

* * *

"Who ever is hiding over there come out now." Zero said as he leaned against the frame of the barn where the horses were kept, panting loudly trying to catch his breath. A girl with long dirty blonde hair pulled back in two breads, with glasses came out from the bushes wearing a day class uniform. "Umm I just wanted to… thank you for saving me the other day… so here!" The girls stammered as she held out a small wrapped box. "…Go away…" Zero said quietly, "What." The girl asked not really hearing what he had said, "I said go away!" He yelled out scaring the poor girl, "Sorry!" She said as she ran back to where she came from. Zero still stood in the same spot, gasping loudly holding his side. "That was pretty rude." He heard a voice say as Sakura jumped down from a tree as she walked over to him, only to take notice in the stat he was in. "What happened!" She said in a panic as she ran to his side the medic in her kicking in.

"Get out of-" He was cut off when he felt the pain start to subside, he looked down to see Sakura's hand glowing a brilliant green over him where his hand once lay. "What did you…" He was about to ask pretty much flabbergasted on what she had done to make the pain stop. "Shh, it's our secret, okay?" She said putting her index finger over her lips winking at him as she walked off without another word. _'what… what was that…'_ he thought as he watched her walk away, what ever it was had helped a lot he didn't know how long it would help but it had.

* * *

"What do you want night class?" Zero said his gun out and pointed at the five night class students surrounding him. "You sure are full of yourself." Aidou said in a monition voice, "Talking to Kaname like you did." Ruka said more anger in her voice than Aidou's.

_flashback_

"_Zero how are you feeling?" Kaname asked as she smiled as him and finished his sentence, "You should take care of yourself." He said as he walked away leaving an anger Zero behind him. "If you are trying to start something…I'm willing to challenge you anytime…" Zero said venom dripping from his words._

_End flashback_

"You shouldn't be dong this Aidou, Ruka." Akatsuki Said not liking what the others were planning. "If the dorm leader finds out he will be mad…" he said walking over to Zero to put a hand on his shoulder only to be flipped over onto his back. "Come on vampires." Zero said finding amusement in Akatsuki's attempt. "Umm Zero…" A new voice was heard as Naruto walked in from the bushes, "I don't mean to interrupt but I don't think we should be fighting like this." He said smiling sheepishly at the others. "You really are too full of yourself." Aidou said ignoring Naruto completely, as a nice thick piece of ice started to form under Zeros feet. "I was trying to stop this… but…but I guess there's no way of knowing how this will turn out." Akatsuki said small fire balls forming around his head. "Hey, hey you guys seriously, I like a good fight as much as the next guy but you really should be fighting like this." Naruto said still trying to stop the feud going on in front of him. He was about to use force to stop them when a voice boomed at them, "What the hell is going on over here!" Sakura yelled as she jumped down in front of Zero her sword placed in front of her, Yuuki fallowing suit not too long after.

"Naruto, why didn't you stop this?" Sakura said anger in her voice, "Sakura-chan I did but they wouldn't listen to me…" He whined, Sakura sighed at his childish acts. "Ah and a beautiful blossom comes, so nice to see you again." Aidou said batting his eye lashes at her. "Don't talk to me." Sakura hissed venom dripping from her voice as she glared at the blonde night class student. "All of you get back to you classes." She said indicating to the night class. Noting that she was not messing around with them the night class students walked back to their class. "Zero what is up with you; it's not like you to do something like that." Yuuki said but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Zero started to walk away; Yuuki began to fallow grabbing at his jacket when he brushed her off and just kept walking. "Zero…" She said not knowing what was going on with him, "Its okay, he is probably just moody." Sakura said putting a reassuring smile on her face, Yuuki smiled back at her nodding her head.

Suddenly Sakura felt a powerful dark chakera nearby, "Naruto why don't you and Yuuki head back to the dorms." Sakura said, as Naruto nodded feeling the chakera as well. Once the two were gone Sakura took off in a sprint in the direction where she felt the chakera, but before she could get to the source it disappeared all together, like it had never been there at all. _'That's strange…'_ she thought as she kept walking, only to suddenly trip and fall to the ground, "owww what tripped me?" She said as she looked back surprise filling her core as she forced herself not to scream. There in her path was a young girl in a day class uniform, covered in blood. She ran to the girl's side ignoring the puddle of blood she was sitting in as she put her hands over the girls chest letting her hands glow a light green only to fade shortly after lighting up. There was nothing, no heart beat, no brain activity, and the worst part was… there was no blood, none at all, only the blood that she was covered in and the small amount that had pooled around her.

Sakura looked down in shame, this was her fault, she hadn't been paying attention, she had been too wrapped up in the night class, and what they were that she had slacked away from her duties and had let a young girl die, long before she was meant to. She slammed her fist into the ground sadness and anger filled her eyes, she was sent here to prevent this from happening, and she wasn't supposed to let anyone die. Pushing back the sadness Sakura picked the small girl up, she had a job to do and she wasn't going to let anyone else die because of her.

* * *

The sky faded into a beautiful haze of colors as the sun slowly set, Sakura and Naruto walked in the busy town streets. They had been fallowing Yuuki after she had run after Zero into town from the night class dorm; losing her once she had gone through a big crowd. It had been a few days since the night Sakura found the young girl dead in the woods, she had taken the girl to the chairmen apologizing many time for her insubordination and lake of discipline on her mission. The chairmen had told her not to blame herself so much, but that's all she could do. She had asked him to not tell anyone about the girl's death other than the girl's family, if Naruto had found out he would have been harder on himself than she was, and she couldn't let her friend feel down, when she was the one in charge of this mission. "Sakura maybe we should split up we might find them both faster that way." Naruto said they had fallowed Yuuki to make sure nothing happened and with the sky darkening with every passing moment they needed to find both Yuuki and Zero and get them back on campus. "Alright." Sakura said agreeing with Naruto's plan as the two split off in different directions.

About half a mile of walking Sakura came upon Yuuki sitting on a bench hugging herself. She quickly walked over to her putting her hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" She asked concern filling her voice, as Yuuki looked up at her relief in her eyes. "Come on lets head back to the dorms." She said smiling down at the girl, "We have to find Zero first." Yuuki said remembering why she had come here in the first place. "Its alright Naruto is out looking for him he will find him eventually." She said, when a flash a red flew past their eyes, Sakura looked back to see a small child standing in front of a tree staring up at a red balloon stuck in its branches. Walking over Sakura jumped up into the tree retrieving the red object. Yuuki stood next to her as Sakura landed back on the ground putting the balloon out for the child to take, before it ran off in the other direction. "Hey…" Yuuki yelled about to run after the child, when Sakura put a hand out to stop her, "I'll take care of it you should go a head and head back to the dorms." She said, Yuuki nodded and started to head out in the opposite direction, as Sakura ran after the child the balloon flouting in tow.

She ran down a flight of stairs and into a section of old buildings when she stopped looking for the child that had gotten away from her sights. Seeing movement farther down she started to walk after it, "Why are you running kid, I just want to give you your balloon!" _'geez kids are weird.' _she thought walking further into the abandon buildings. After walking a little further she came onto an opening, where the little boy stood in front a fountain that no longer worked. _'Okay this is getting a little creepy…'_ she thought as she walked up behind the boy. "Here you go." Sakura said as she bent down to his height her arm stretched out to give the balloon to the boy.

She smiled once the boy turned around and started to reach out for the balloon, when suddenly he grabbed her by the sleeve of her uniform. "Hey, hey what is it?" she said assuming there was something wrong with the boy. But when the boy looked up at her with bright red eyes, and opened his mouth wide so Sakura could see his large fangs, her eyes went wide as fear spread across her face and she let go of the balloon. The monster soon bit down on her hand piercing the skin as it bleed she quirkily pulled her arm out of the monsters vice grip, ripping the skin the thing had bit, and started to run in the opposite direction. _'Why… why am I running… why do I feel so scared…?' _she thought as she let her legs carry her to a destroyed path. When she was about to turn around and run the other way the monasteries child leapt down from above her and almost got a hold on her, and without thinking she jumped from on top of the path to the ground, as she kept running. When she came upon an abandon building, running inside and up the stairs in an attempt to hide from the monster chasing her and heal her bleeding hand. She came up to the second floor she saw another set of stairs, she claimed up the ladder and opened the ceiling door. Once she was throw the door the quickly closed it and sat on top of it to prevent anything from coming up after her.

She sat there her breathing ragged and deep, her hand glowing green as she healed her bleeding hand. _'What was…that…_' she thought trying with all her might to calm herself down but nothing was working. _'Mommy!... Daddy!... Sakura heard her voice as a young girl as the images of her parent's death flipped through her head._ Sakura clutched her head trying the ride herself of the images. _'So much… so much blood…' _she thought as the images kept flying through her head. _'No I can't be afraid… no I can't be…'_ she thought as she grabbed her sword and pulled it out her hands shaking.

Suddenly the child burst throw the window, she just barley got her sword up to block the thing from jumping on her. But all it did was let the thing sit on her weapon and swipe its claws at her, scratching her face and shoulders, as her hands shock from fright. She felt tears brim in her eyes as she willed them not to fall. The monster was about to bit her, a sadistic smile plastered on his face but about an inch or two from her face the thing jumped back and stared to the side. Fear still filling her body she slowly turned her head to the side surprised mixing with fear as she saw none other than Kaname standing by the window.

"How sad… that you have fallen to this stat." he said a passive look on his face as he walked forward, the monster child backing up in fear and Kaname came forward. But instead of walking to the monster he walked up behind Sakura, wrapping one arm around her waist and arm and the other covering her eyes. She started to struggle, not quite as strong as usual because of her still present fear, "I won't forgive you for hurting this girl." She heard Kaname say, as she stopped struggling against him when she felt a strong wind blow from behind her, like a tornado was ripping through the building. A small scream was heard before the wind died down, Sakura shrugged out of his grippe, "Are you alright?" He asked as she stumbled forward after getting out of his grippe.

"I don't need your help." She said the fear still present in her system but for some reason she could not give him the thank you she wanted to. "You shouldn't have come to a place like this." He said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I not need your advice." She said pushing him away when suddenly a shooting pain spit into her head. Bending down as the pain in her head ripped feeling like her head was splitting in half as random words flew through her head. _Angels… blood… crimson skis… death of all… blood stained wings…end… nothing…darkness…_ the words whispered in her mind _'what is this…' _she thought as Kaname came to her side kneeling down next to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Stop…"she whispered, "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked but she smacked his hands away, standing up "I don't need your help…" her voice only a whisper the only thing she could get out of her mouth, as she attempted to run down the stairs. But once she had gotten half way down she felt herself falling forward to the ground, being met by strong arms.

Kaname wrapped his arms around her legs and back lifting the girl up gripping her against his chest. "I… I don't…" She said the splitting pain in her head casing her to losing consciousness. "Its alright you can rest now." Kaname said in a gentle voice as the girl in his arms started to go limp against her will, as Kaname started on his way back to the school.

* * *

Yuuki walked through the school halls, on her nightly patrol, as she came upon Zero who was sitting at the end of the stair way. "Zero what's wrong?" She said walking up to him, "Get away!" he said his voice frantic and demanding. "What, why, why wont you talk to me anymore?" She said coming forward. "I said get away!" his voice strained "I'm… sorry…" She said turning around to run back where she came from when Zero turned around catching her hand, his eyes going wide when a bandage she had wrapped around her arm from a scratch she had earlier, came undone, a small amount of blood still on it.

Before she could do anything else Zero had her in his gripe, his hand tilting her head up. His tough sliding over her sensitive neck, "Z-zer-Zero…!" Yuuki said her eyes going wide with slight fear. His teeth sliding over her neck before she felt the sharp piercing of his two sharp canines bit into her skin, as he sucked the sweet red liquid from her body. "Zer-Zero… What.., sto…Stop!" she said pushing him away only to see his eyes glowing bright red blood smeared over his mouth, as two fangs pocked out of his mouth.

Yuuki gripped her bleeding neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding as she stood there in shock at Zero. Suddenly Zero's eyes went wide and faded back to the normal silver, "Yuuki…" He whispered a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry…" He said looking away in shame…_ 'Zero…Zero is a vampire!?'_

* * *

**Okay so here is the 2****nd**** chap of a cherry blossoms blood tastes sweetest. Hope you guys liked it sorry it took so long to update **

**Also if you like Naruto x-overs I highly recommend reading 'Yuhi Sakura's' stories they are just amazing **

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**MidnightShadow0110**


End file.
